futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Insane in the Mainframe
Plot The episode opens with a celebration for Dr. Zoidberg's tenth anniversary at Planet Express. After finding out that Zoidberg's pension fund was empty because he never paid into it, Philip J. Fry I realizes his retirement is also in question. After blowing most of his savings, $100, on lottery tickets, Fry opens an account at the Big Apple Bank. While at the bank, Bender Bending Rodríguez meets an old acquaintance, Roberto, who then robs the bank. Unfortunately, Fry and Bender are arrested for the robbery and due to the aloof attitude of Judge Ron Whitey both are sentenced to stints in the Asylum for Criminally Insane Robots. Then birds circle the top of the sign which is meant for insanity. Fry is sent there because the Home for Criminally Insane Humans was full after Judge Whitey had declared poverty a mental illness. Once there, they both take a body test to Bender's enjoyment, but to Fry's own torture (Being stripped, prodded, drilled, X-rayed, as well as being violently dropped into the evaluation room). The doctors refuse to acknowledge that Fry is Human, due to their use of the logic that, if Fry is a patient in a robot asylum, he must be a Robot. Fry is roomed with car-dealer Malfunctioning Eddie, who is undergoing treatment for his exploding problem when surprised or shocked. Fry perseveres, surviving on food coughed up by a Sick Vending Machine Robot. But just when Fry thinks he is going to be released, Eddie gets released instead and Fry gets a new roommate: the insane bank robber Roberto, who was captured after robbing the same bank again. The day after suffering a complete mental breakdown, Fry is released, having been "cured" of his delusion of humanity, causing him to think he's a robot. Roberto, fed up with life in the Hal Institute for Criminally Insane Robots, breaks out and takes Bender with him. Roberto then robs the same bank for a third time to thank Bender for his help in escaping, but it's a sting and the pair flee to Planet Express to escape the police. When the Police surround the building, Roberto takes the Planet Express crew hostage. Then Fry concludes that he must be a Battle Droid and attacks Roberto to save his friends. In the scuffle, Fry is cut and because of the blood he realizes he must be a human, not a robot. Ongoing Themes Hermes and Zoidberg When reading the mandatory speech for Zoidberg's anniversary, Hermes is mechanical, as he probably would have been with any other employee. But when Zoidberg laments his empty pension account, Hermes calls him a "dumb stinkbug". Hermes-isms * Sacred hog of Prague Death, near-death, mutilation When they meet in the bank line, Roberto punches Bender then slaps his head causing it to spin. Fry kicks a woman during the bank robbery. When Fry is boxed up for shipment to the robot asylum, his head, feet, and chin are injured. Malfunctioning Eddie blows up on more than one occasion. In one case, Fry is in close proximity, and is singed; in another, Eddie explodes during a visit from Victor, knocking the salesman over. When told he is 'cured', Eddie has a very minor explosion on his shoulder; Dr. Perceptron states that this can be controlled with medication. Fry is subjected to numerous assaults in the robot asylum - a drill in his mouth, electric shocks from Dr. Perceptron and being knocked about during mealtime.￼ He also mentions having discs crammed into him. Roberto murders and dismembers Dr. Perceptron in order to use his body parts as a disguise. Amy slaps Prof. Farnsworth.￼ Roberto nicks Professor Farnsworth's neck during the hostage-taking. Roberto viciously stabs Fry in the oil can and then throws his knife, causing a flesh wound to Fry's arm. Roberto jumps through ￼a window of the Planet Express building and crashes onto the sidewalk, apparently doing a great deal of damage and causing Roberto to shut down. Fry and Leela Lamenting Fry's "deprogramming", Leela presses Fry's head to her chest, and Fry's heart rate increases noticeably. Later, Leela gives Fry a romantic kiss in an attempt to reawaken his humanity. They both smile afterward, but Fry continues his robot persona: his only comment on the kiss is a single beep. After Fry rescues the crew from Roberto and remembers that he is human, Leela thanks him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Fry says that he will "continue never washing that cheek again". Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Category:Bender Episodes Category:Fry Episodes